


DBZ Kindergarten

by HinaSaku



Category: Dragon Ball, Galaxy Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Chibi, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Kindergarten, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: The DBZ gang is in kindergaten. Includes troublesome toddlers, hyperness, and minor crime.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that my baby is going to be starting kindergarten!" Mrs. Brief and Mr. Briefs were in a kindergarten room with other parents who were there to meet their children's teachers. 

"Oh pa-lease you ask like that's oh so special," Gine stood up on the table her and Bardock were sitting at. "My oldest son is in the fifth grade and at the top of his class! I expect my child will be doing the same and maybe even skip a grade or two."

"Oh please!" King Vegeta and Arella were on the table they were at. "OUR KID ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ALL OF YOUR KIDS ASSES!"

"I beg to differ!" Now Launch's mom was on the table. "My daughters could KILL your kids judging by how you losers look!"

"My kid is way better. HE'S AN ASS KICKER!" smirked King Piccolo.

"At what? Being green?" laughed Dr. Gero. "My androids will make all of your kids look like twigs on a tree!"

"Well at least my daughter isn't a robot!" argued Volcott proudly.

Suddenly everybody in the room started arguing over their kids and bragging about how much better they were while on the tables in the room. Then a young woman with short brunette hair and a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts opened up the door to the classroom. She saw all of the adults yelling at each other while standing on the tables and a man being put in a headlock by an angry looking woman with the tail"Uhhh…"

"Gine get off of him!" Bardock was trying to pull his wife off Volcott.

"Heck no!" She said tightening her grip around the man. "Not until he takes back what he said about my kids!"

"N-no!" He coughed.

"This is for eating my cookie in grade 3!" Arella kicked Gero in the chin.

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS ME!" King Vegeta was putting Launch's mom into a headlock and pinching her nose.

"You ass!" King Piccolo was in a fist fight with Mr. Briefs while Mrs. Briefs was bashing a chair over Grandpa Gohan's head while he was hitting the Ox King who was biting on Master Roshi's arm who was grabbing on Mrs. Briefs' boobs.

"Uh…hello?" the teacher sighed as she pulled out a megaphone. "PARENTS AND GUARDIANS! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND PLEASE GET OUT OFF THE TABLES! WE JUST GOT THEM FIXED AND CLEANED…" Suddenly all of the tables fell apart. "…ON SECOND THOUGHT WE JUST GOT THEM CLEANED…"

"TEACHER'S HERE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gine tossed Volcott over to the side.

"No duh Sherlock…" mumbled Master Roshi sitting down beside Launch's mom.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing...EXCEPT YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS! I JUST WANNA MILK THEM AND…"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY WIFE'S BREASTS!? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T DESTROY YOUR ASS!" growled Bardock.

"May I please have your…" the teacher was interrupted by Launch's mom.

"Fuck this shit. I'm going home," With that she left.

"I agree. I don't want to spend any more time with these troublemakers." Mrs. Briefs got up with her husband by her side. "I feel really bad for their kids."

"Well I hate you all." said Gine.

The teacher watched as all of the parents battled once more but this time to go through the door.

"I can only pray to Kami-sama that their kids aren't like them…" she said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to kindergarten!" Milfeulle was hugging on her mother's dress.

"You have to go Milfeulle…"

"No mommy!"

"Come on you pathetic excuse for a sister!" Vegeta dragged Milfeulle from their mother's dress.

"Welcome Milfeulle and Vegeta!" said Miss Jane smiling.

"How do you know our names?" Vegeta panicked.

"Well I AM your teacher…" said teacher put a sticker on Vegeta and Milfeulle's shirts. "Here are your name tags!"

"Bye kids!" Arella hurried away to avoid her daughter's whining.

"Mommy?" Milfeulle started to cry.

"Oh not this mess again." Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to drag is twin into the classroom to a newly set up table with different colors of chairs.

"Weird kids…" Miss Jane smiled as two little girls with blue and blonde hair (separate hair colors) came up with the crazy woman from the other day. "Hello!"

"This is Launch," the woman gestured to Launch. "And this is Kahlua!" she then gestured to Kahlua.

"Hello Launch and Kahlua!" she smiled at them. 'Cute kids!'

"When I sneeze I turn blonde and pull out a gun!" said Launch happily.

"When something makes me mad, I'm aggressive and may be crazier than my sister, but unlike her, I actually know what I'm doing!" said Kahlua.

"Uhhhhh…okay…" Miss Jane put on their nametags. Then a little kid that looked like Bardock came in along with his mother from the other day, Tanipa. "Good morning!"

"Whatever bitch…" Tanipa pushed forward her youngest son. "On you go you ugly little bastard."

"Bye mommy! I love you!" Goku threw his arms around his mother.

"Uh huh…whatever…" Tanipa just patted her son on the back.

"Don't you love me?"

"Eeee…JUST GO TO CLASS ALREADY KAKAROT!" growled Tanipa.

"Ok mommy!" Goku jumped up and kissed his mother on the cheek and ran off, while he's mother just silently screamed in horror that her least favorite son kissed her.

'I wonder why that lady hates her son. Oh look it's that green guy again…' she pulled up a smile as King Piccolo came up with a chibi Piccolo. "Good morning Mr…"

"Whatever earth woman…" King Piccolo pushed forward Piccolo. "Remember the plan Piccolo…"

"Don't worry I won't!" Piccolo's name tag was put on.

'I wonder what the plan was…'

"Hey there Booby!" Master Roshi giggled looking at Miss Jane's chest.

"Hello…Mr. Roshi…who do we have here?" she smiled at Lily (yes she is his grandchild in this fanfic).

"Oh yeah…these are my grandchild Lily."

"Hi Lily! What a cute name!"

"Hmph…" Lily said nothing and went inside the classroom.

"Arrrgh! I be Bojack the pirate!"

"Arrgh! I'm Anise!"

"Arrrgh! No no no!" Bojack shook his head. "You gotta use incorrect ingrish!"

"Oooooooh!" Anise palmfaced.

"Uhhhh…well here's your name tag…" she couldn't believe she had just seen and met a pirate. 'I hope he taught her not to steal…'

"Um…hi…I'm Mrs. Yale…and this is my son, Krillin!"

"Oh good morning!" Miss Jane put on Krillin's name tag.

"Now you behave okay, Krillin?" said Mrs. Yale.

"Yes mom!" he then went into the classroom.

'Nice kid!' then she frowned. 'I hope I don't make a mistake and call him One-Punch Man…" 

"Hello there!" it was Mrs. Briefs. "This is my special little girl Bulma! Say hi Bulma!"

"Hi!" Bulma smiled showing she had lost only two baby teeth.

"Hey there cutie!" Miss Jane put on her name tag and then she ran inside. 'Underwear!? Really? That's the most stupid name in all kingdom come! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hello there female earth woman…" it was Dr. Gero, 17, and 18. "These are my 'children' 17 and 18…"

"Ok!" she put on their name tags and watched them go inside. 'Forget what I said about that other girl's name…numbers are such stupid names for children…'

"Good morning…" it was Volcott.

"Hello…"

"I've brought my daughters…"

"Daughters? You only have one sir…"

"Now I have two…" Volcott pulled out Forte and Vanilla from behind his back. "My sister just died…"

"Oh I'm so sorry…"

"That's alright…I'M MOTHER FUCKIN' RICH BECAUSE SHE LEFT ME HALF OF HER STUFF TO ME!" He then did a funny dance and disappeared down the hall.

"Um…" she gave the kids their stuff and watched them go in. 'I bet that guy is on crack…'


End file.
